


Allura Ship Week 2k17

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Ship Week 2k17, F/F, F/M, Rating is subject to change, kallura, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Everything I've written for Allura Ship Week 2k17





	1. Day 1 - Sparkly Things/Gemstones

**Author's Note:**

> Title: One Year Later  
> Pairing(s): Kallura  
> Rating: Gen

Allura was excited. As well as marking one year since Zarkon’s defeat, tomorrow marked her’s and Keith’s first year anniversary. She’d never had a first year anniversary before and she wasn’t entirely sure what they should do to celebrate. She and Keith had discussed what to do for the past few weeks, but they hadn’t managed to decide anything.

 Allura frowned. What to do, what to do. Hmmm, what was it that Lance had said, when he’d overheard their discussion? Something about giving each other gifts? That did sound like a good idea, but what would Keith like? She laid back on her bed and sighed. Why was this so hard?

 She looked over at the mice on her pillow. “What do you guys think?”

 “Squeak. Squeak.” Chuchule squeaked.

 "Ask Shiro? Hmm, it’s worth a shot I suppose. Let’s go see if he’s in his room.”

 Once she reached Shiro’s room she knocked on the door. “Shiro, are you in here? It’s Allura.”

 “Yeah, hang on let me open the door.” Shiro called back. “What can I help you with, Princess?” he asked, once the door was open.

 “I’m not sure what to get Keith for our anniversary, I was wondering if you’d have an idea?”

 “You know what, I think I know of just the thing.”

 

As she approached their meeting place Allura started to feel anxious. What if he didn’t like the gift she’d gotten him? Yeah, Shiro had told her that Keith would, but what if he didn’t? What would she do then? Allura shook her head. _‘Stop focusing on the negative, Allura. Today is suppose to be full of positivity!’_

The place they were meeting was a meadow on Arus. They thought it was fitting to celebrate here since it was the place they first met. It wasn’t long before the meadow came into view and she could see Red and Keith already waiting for her.

 As she exited the shuttle Keith went over to her and greeted her with a kiss.

 “Happy anniversary, Princess.” he said.

 Allura giggled. “Happy anniversary, Paladin.” she replied. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long?”

 “You didn’t. Me and Red arrived just seconds before you did.”

 “That’s good. Now what are we going to do first? Eat first and then open our gifts or open our gifts now and eat afterwards?”

 “Hmm, as tempting as the latter is I think we should go with the former. I haven’t had a lot to eat today.”

 Allura frowned. “Why not?”

 Keith shrugged. “Nerves, I suppose.”

 “Alright, let’s go eat.”

 

After they had eaten both Allura and Keith stood and went back to their separate vehicles to get each other’s gift.

As Keith exited Red he saw Allura already waiting with his gift. The gift she’d gotten him was quite large and was hidden under a tarp. _‘What the…’_

“That’s mine?” he asked, pointing towards the tarp covered object.

Allura nodded. “Yeah, it is! I really hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will.” he replied.

 As he pulled the tarp off of the object Keith gasped. “What…” It was his red hoverbike.

 “It took sometime to locate, but, well do you like it?”

 “Like it? I love it! Thank you Allura. Now, time for your gift. Here.” he said handing her a box that had been neatly wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

 After she got the wrapping paper off, Allura opened the box to reveal a curved knife with a gemstone encrusted handle. “Keith...this is just...wow.”

 “You like it?”

 “I absolutely love it.” she replied before kissing Keith. “How did you manage to get something like this?”

 “Hunk and Shay helped.”

 “Those are…?”

 “Yes, they’re Balmeran crystals.”

 “Whoa.” Allura giggled. “Well we’ve certainly set the bar far too high for our next anniversary huh.”

 Keith smiled. “Yeah, we really have.”


	2. Day 2 - Flowers/Altea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Unexpected Surprise  
> Pairing(s): Allura x OC  
> Rating: Gen  
> A//N: OC used is my own. Her name is Korvid, she is Galra, she has royal purple fur, she has short white hair, her ears are similar to an Egyptian Mau, as are her facial markings. She has three hoop piercings in her left ear and she has three claw scars across her right eye.

_Come by the holodeck, I have a surprise for you_

  _-Korvid_

  _'Hmm, what are you planning Korvid?’_ Allura thought after reading the note she’d left.

As she made her way to the holodeck she thought about  the rollercoaster that was their relationship. When they’d first met each other they had absolutely hated each other. As time went on they realised that they’d been quick to judge one another based on their species. Afterwards they had decided to sit down and talk and before they knew it they’d fallen in love.

Love. Allura smiled at that thought. She hadn’t been expecting it to happen when she woke up, but now that it had she’d never been happier. Who would’ve thought an Altean and Galra would’ve fallen in love after everything that had happened?

When Allura entered the holodeck she found it dark and empty. “Korvid where….” before she could finish her sentence the holodeck came to life and she found herself standing in a purple juniberry flower field.

“Now I haven’t managed to uncorrupt all of it so there may be some glitches here and there, but it’s a start right?” Korvid said from the other side of the field.

“Korvid. Did you really do all of this just for me?” Allura asked as she made her way to where Korvid was.

She smiled nervously and ran a hand through her short white hair. “Yeah, I really did. By the way everything here is still fully interactable so you can pick whatever the hell those are.” she replied, gesturing towards the juniberry flowers.

“You mean the flowers?”

“Oh, is that what they are?”

“Yeah, how did you not know that?”

Korvid shrugged. “I’ve spent most of my life in space and when I have been on a planet they haven’t had any nature except for the occasional dead tree.”

“Wait, so you’ve never had the opportunity to make flower crowns?” Allura asked.

“Flower crowns?”

Allura giggled before she stood on her tippy-toes so she could kiss Korvid’s cheek. To make it easier for her Korvid bent down. “Come on, let me show you how to make them.”

“As you wish, love.” she replied.

As Allura taught Korvid the art of making flower crowns she found herself talking about Altea, her family and her life before the war. Korvid listened intently. She enjoyed learning about other planets.

When she finished the flower crown she was working on Korvid looked up and over to Allura, who was silently crying. Laying the crown to one side, she made her way over to Allura, wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close to her body. “What’s wrong?” Korvid asked.

“I miss it all so much. Altea, it’s people, my father.” Allura replied.

“I know you do and if I could I’d bring it all back for you.”

Allura pulled away so that she could look Korvid in the eyes. “Really? You’d do that for me?”

“Of course I would. Not even Voltron would be able to stop me.”

Allura smiled. “Is that so?”

“That is so. I love you Allura.”

“I love you too Korvid.” Allura said before kissing her.


	3. Day 3 - Dreams/Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Foreshadowing  
> Pairing(s): Kallura  
> Rating: Gen

“Hold on, Princess. I’m coming!” came a paladin’s voice over intercom. 

“Hurry.” Allura replied as she began to quickly make her way towards the armoury.

The Galra had managed to disable the Castle’s systems and were now getting ready to board. She still had no idea how it happened. Also she was all alone on the ship. ‘Where in Altea is the crew?’ she thought. On her way to the armoury Allura heard the sound of Galra yelling orders and marching. _‘This never would’ve happened if the Voltron paladins were here. Speaking of which, where are they?’_

Allura knew one of the paladins was on his way, but what had happened to the others? Had they been destroyed and the lions captured? Or had both lions and paladins been captured? _‘Focus, Allura! Deal with the Galra first, then figure out what happened to the Paladins.’_

Once she’d entered the armoury Allura grabbed her staff. Staff now in hand, Allura got ready to fight the intruders. 

It wasn’t long before a group of ten soldiers entered the armoury.

“She’s got to be in here somewhere. Spread out and search the area!” one of them called out. 

As they searched the area Allura silently made her to the door and locked it. Afterwards she quickly dispatched of them. 

“Are you nearly here?” she asked the red paladin. 

“*static* there!” 

“Paladin, repeat that please.” 

“I said *static* there!”

Before Allura could ask again the door to the armoury was blasted open. The force of the explosion knocked her across the room. As her mind and body began to slowly comprehend what just happened Allura heard a familiar voice.

“What’s this? Princess Allura is about to be captured by the Galra Empire and the Voltron Paladins are nowhere to be seen? What a shame!” the voice chimed. 

_‘Impossible’_ she thought when she saw who it was. “Lotor?” 

“The one and only. Now,” he said unsheathing his sword, “it’s finally time to bring an end to Altea’s royal family.” 

Lotor raised his blade and got ready to bring it down on her. Allura closed her eyes and waited for it all to end. When it didn’t she opened her eyes to see why his blade hadn’t struck her. Keith’s blade had stopped it. 

Outraged by Keith’s sudden interference, Lotor began to push down on his blade, hard. Keith’s arms began to ache and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold this position much longer. Gathering his strength, Keith suddenly pushed against Lotor’s blade with enough strength that he caused Lotor to stumble backwards. 

“You alright?” Keith asked Allura.

“I’m fine.” she replied, getting her staff ready to fight once more. “Ready to help me take back the Castle?”

Keith smiled. “Of course.” 

During their fight it wasn’t long till Lotor realised that he had no hope of winning this fight and decided it was best to leave and try again when he had way more soldiers with him. 

“Should we go after him?” 

Allura shook her head. “No, let him go. We need to focus on finding the other paladins and repairing the Castle. We can worry about him after that’s done.” 

“As you wish.” Keith said as he put his bayard away. He then made his way over to Allura and pulled her into a hug. “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

“Same here.” 

“You look exhausted. Why don’t you go rest and I’ll get started on repairs.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive.” 

“Thank you Keith.” Allura said as she went to kiss him.

That was when Allura woke up. She was in her bedroom, in the Castle, back on Altea. She wasn’t in space, the Galra weren’t trying to kill her and her childhood friend, Lotor, certainly wasn’t trying to kill her. Allura ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. _‘It was just a dream,’_ she told herself. _‘It was just a dream.’_


	4. Day 4 - Family/Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A New Home  
> Pairing(s): Allura x OC   
> Rating: Gen

Korvid looked out at the ruins of Zarkon’s ship. The war was finally over and yet she didn’t feel relief, she felt sadness. The sadness she felt wasn’t towards Zarkon, no she was happy that he was gone. The sadness was towards Allura. 

This would be where she and Allura would part ways. That was the deal after all. She and her crew would help her and the Paladin’s defeat Zarkon then they’d part ways. At the time she’d been fine with it, but as time went on she and Allura had gotten extremely close and she wasn’t ready for this bond they’d formed to end. That and she literally had nowhere to go.

Planet Doom was in ruins, pretty much everyone throughout the known universe hated Galra and she had spent her entire life in space so the adjustment period to living on a planet, if she could find one, would be long and hard.

Korvid was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear Allura approach her. She only became aware of her presence when she touched her arm. Not expecting it, Korvid jumped, spun round and got ready to defend herself. Realising it was only Allura, she relaxed immediately.

Korvid sighed a sigh of relief. “Allura, it’s only you.”

“I’m sorry that I scared you.” Allura replied.

“It’s fine.”

“What were you thinking about?” she asked.

“Just figuring out where to go next. With the Empire gone there’s no more ships to pirate and no one in their right mind will allow a group of Galra to live on their planet.”

Allura knew all too well that she was right. While not all Galra were bad (Keith, the Blades of Mamora and Korvid and her crew had shown her this) it would be a long time before the rest of the universe would realise this, if they did at all.

To Allura it wasn’t fair that Korvid and her crew had to aimlessly wander around space. They’d been instrumental in helping bring down Zarkon and didn’t deserve this. If only there was something she could do. Wait, maybe there was.

“Why don’t you and your crew come with me and Coran to Arus?”

“Allura, as kind as your offer is, I seriously doubt the Arusians will want us there.” Korvid replied.

“I’m sure they will. Especially when they know I trust and want you there.”

“Really? You want me there?”

“Well, yes. I don’t like the idea of you aimlessly wandering about space and, over these past few years, I’ve really come to like you and it wouldn’t feel like home if you weren’t there.”

Before Korvid to respond, Allura kissed her. Completely and utterly shocked, she froze. Her heart began to race and she had no idea how to react. She had dreamed of this happening, but had never thought it actually would. Now that it was she had no idea what to do.

When Allura pulled away Korvid immediately saw the look of confusion on her face. ‘Why didn’t she kiss me back.’ was what the look said. Not wanting Allura to think she was rejecting her, Korvid pulled her in close and kissed her back. Once they had pulled away, again, they rested their foreheads against one another’s.

“You really want me to come back to Arus with you?” she asked.

“Korvid, I never would’ve said that, or kissed you, if I didn’t.” she replied.

Korvid chuckled. “Mmm that is quite true, isn’t it.”


	5. Day 5 - Grief/Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Don't Leave  
> Pairing(s): Kallura  
> Rating: Teen and Up   
> TW: blood, injury

**Allura's POV**

The pain in Allura’s left side was growing worse and her legs felt like they would give way any minute now. She wouldn’t be surprised if they did. That fight with Lotor had taken a lot out of her and while she had managed to get a few good hits in, so had he. No matter how severe the damage Allura had still come away victorious. 

After she had won the fight Lotor had been taken away by his guard. That was five minutes ago. She now found herself slowly walking down the hallway of an empty and damaged Galra ship, back to her shuttle.

As she walked Allura began to try to focus on other things rather than the pain in her side. First of all she thought of her life back on Altea. Her mother and father and the times they’d spent together. Both the good and the bad. Coran, and everything he’d done for her before and after Zarkon’s betrayal, then came to mind. _‘By Altea he must be worried sick right now.’_

A couple days ago she, Coran and the paladins had discussed the best way to put a stop to Lotor. Even though they had known his location they had all agreed it would be best to wait and see what weaknesses he had rather than rushing in. All, but Allura that was. She thought it was best to strike now just in case he decided to leave the area he was in and they’d lose track of him. So she’d left in the middle of the night and used a shuttle to reach Lotor’s location.

Allura was halfway to her shuttle when her legs finally gave way and she fell to the ground. Instead of trying to get back up she propped herself up using the wall and sighed. Her side was now in agony, her legs ached and she felt extremely exhausted. She was sure that even if she was to try she wasn’t getting up again.

Since she wasn’t going anywhere any time soon, Allura decide this would be the best time to check her wound. Her entire left side was covered in blood and more blood continued to leak from the wound each time she breathed or moved. There had to be something she could do she help stop the bleeding and perhaps give Coran and the paladins more time to find her, but what?

On the other side of the hallway was an open door that lead into some sort of control room with a large window that gave you a clear view of outside the ship. As Allura was looking around to see if there was anything that could help her she saw a flash of red pass by the window. Not sure if she had seen right, Allura stopped and watched the window. A few minutes later the red lion passed the window. “Keith?”

 

**Keith's POV**

When he had realised she gone after Lotor by herself Keith had freaked out. He and everyone else knew that she was going to get herself killed, but not everyone was ready to rush to their lions and go save her like they had been when Zarkon had captured her. That annoyed Keith quite a lot. When he’d been against going after her previously, everyone had been outraged that he’d been willing to sacrifice her and now that they were willing to do exactly that, it was fine! 

“Unlike with Zarkon we know absolutely nothing about Lotor. It would be suicide to go after Allura, Keith.” Pidge had said and while she did have a point, losing Allura would be disastrous. Without her they couldn’t create wormholes and without those wormholes saving the universe was going to definitely be a lot harder.

As well as that Keith didn’t want to lose anyone else he was close with. Yeah, sure he and the others were friends now, expect maybe with Lance. He was closest with Shiro and Allura and, well, Shiro wasn’t around right now and because of that they’d somehow gotten a lot closer. Now, if he didn’t do anything, he was going to end up losing her as well and there was no way he was letting that happen. So here he was, in Red, looking for an entry point of a damaged Galra ship large enough for Red to land inside it.

Normally he’d blast his way in, but he didn’t know what part of the ship she was on and he didn’t want to risk injuring Allura.  _ ‘What to do, what to do. Hmm, well there are a few places that I can fit through so perhaps I go in alone, find Allura and depending on how injured she is I can always have Red blast a hole where we are.’ _

“What do you think Red?” he asked.

_‘It seems to be the best course of action.’_

“Alright, let’s do this.”

Now on board Keith began to quickly search the ship. By how damaged and empty the interior was it was clear that the Galra, and Lotor, had lost this one, but that didn’t mean that Allura had come away from the battle uninjured. As he searched it wasn’t long before he came across what looked like a gladiator ring. ‘That looks like the most obvious place they would’ve fought. Best check it out.’

When he got down to the ring he saw just how much blood covered the area. It was a huge mix of dried blood and fresh. Fresh? Bending down Keith dabbed a finger on the blood to see just how fresh. From its feel it had just started to congeal meaning whoever this blood belonged to was still nearby.

_‘With this amount of fresh blood they should’ve of left a trail.’_ As he scanned the area it wasn’t long before he found where it lead and so he began following it.

It wasn’t long before he found Allura. When he saw her Keith was filled with happiness and began sprinting to her. That happiness soon faded when he saw what a state she was in.

Allura’s breathing was extremely laboured and the amount of blood that covered her side, as well as the ring and what had begun to pool around her, began to worry Keith. No one could survive this amount of blood loss and, even with Red’s speed, they’d never reach the Castle in time to get her to one of the healing pods.

_‘Do not fret, my paladin. They are nearly here, she will survive this, but you need to keep her conscious. Talk to her.’_

Keep her conscious. Right, he could do that.

“Hey, Allura. It’s me.” he said, gently caressing her cheek.

“Keith? You came after me?” she asked weakly.

“Yeah, of course I did. I’d be crazy not to.” he replied.

“Are the others?”

“They’re on their way. Listen, I need you to stay awake alright?”

“You lot were right. It was stupid of me not to listen, to think I could beat him and come away uninjured.”

“That doesn’t matter anymore, Allura.”

“But it does matter. They’re never getting here in time and there’s something I want to say before…”

“No.” he said interrupting her. “Don’t start talking like that. You’re going to survive this. I’ll make sure you do.”

“Please, just let me talk Keith.”

Keith shook his head. “Whatever it is that you want to say can wait until after you’re healed.” he replied as he very gently picked her up. “Red you know what to do.”

A few seconds later and Red had shattered the window to the control room and Keith and Allura were quickly headed for the Castle.

“Just hold on Allura. We’re nearly there.”

Instead of replying, using up what strength she had left, Allura kissed Keith. After their kiss Allura rested her head on his shoulder and it wasn’t a couple minutes later that he felt her stop breathing.

“No, no, no, no. Don’t do this to me.” he said as he quickly moved them from his chair to the floor so he could start CPR. “Come on Allura. Don’t do this. Please don’t do this. Please don’t leave.”


	6. Day 6 - Loyalty/Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Everything is not as it Seems  
> Pairing(s): Allura x OC  
> Rating: Gen

**Allura's POV**

 

“So it’s agreed, we gather with our allies and attack Zarkon within 10 quintents.” Allura announced. 

“Yeah!” everyone agreed.

“Hey guys, where’s Korvid?” Lance asked.

Allura looked around the bridge to see that Lance was right. Korvid was nowhere to be seen. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen Korvid for the entirety of the meeting.

“Maybe she went back to her ship?” Shiro asked.

“Maybe...Coran can you signal her ship please?” Allura said

“Princess I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“It’s no longer here.”

Before she could begin to question the ship’s sudden disappearance Zarkon and his fleet appeared.

“How did they find us?” Keith asked.

“I think your friend gave us up for their own survival.” Kolivan said to Allura.

“Clearly.” she replied.

As everyone quickly rushed to their stations to get ready to either flee or fight Allura could feel her chest tightening with anger. She had trusted Korvid, revealed things to her that no one else knew and this is how she chose to repay her? By giving them up to Zarkon. “Why, Korvid, why?” she muttered under her breath.

“Are you alright Princess?” Coran asked.

“I’m fine, just regretting not attacking her on sight, when we first met her.”

“In all fairness we don’t know if it was her. Her and her ship disappearing just as Zarkon shows up could just be a coincidence!”

“I seriously doubt that Coran. Now let’s stop talking about her and focus on Zarkon.”

“Of course.”

 

**Korvid's POV**

 

“Good job today men. Now let’s get that upgrade on the ion cannon started so that it’s ready when we get back to the Castle.” Korvid said. 

“Yes Cap’n.” her crew replied.

Late last night Korvid and her crew had left the Castle’s side to visit a ship graveyard they happened to be near for search of parts to upgrade her ship. She wasn’t in a hurry to return because when she’d been getting ready to leave Hunk had seen her and asked her what she was up to. She had told him and asked him to tell everyone else, since she didn’t have the time to, to which he had said he would. So since everyone was aware of where she was there was no point in rushing.

Several vargas later they finally caught up to the Castle again. When Korvid saw Zarkon and his fleet she felt her heart drop.

“Signal the Castle.” Korvid said.

“Of course Cap’n.” replied her first mate. After a few dobashs of failing to reach them she knew it was hopeless and decided a better course of action was needed.

“Alright get me a shuttle ready so I can get to the Castle.”

“And what should we do?”

“Attack them with everything we have and, if its upgrade is finished, make sure to put that cannon to good use.”

“Aye Cap’n.”

Since their attempts to contact the Castle had failed Korvid doubted the shuttle bay would open for her. As a result she’d have to find a different way to get on board. Fortunately when she had first boarded the Castle she had quickly taken note of every possible exit and entrance and now she was going to use that information to get herself on board. 

Once on board Korvid set out to find everyone. During her search she came across and destroyed a lot of Galra sentries and a few soldiers.

A few dobashs later and a staff came out of nowhere and hit Korvid, knocking her to the ground. Slightly dazed, she rolled onto her back and was very confused when she saw her attacker.

“Allura?”

“You have some nerves come here after what you did.” Allura said.

“I’m confused. What did I do exactly?” Korvid asked as she slowly sat up.

“You gave us up to Zarkon!”

“No I didn’t Allura. Do you really think I would return if I had given you up?”

“I suppose you have a point there, Korvid, but if you didn’t give us up then where were you when he attacked?”

“I was at a nearby ship graveyard getting upgrade parts for my ship, but you should already know that because I asked Hunk to tell you.”

“Hunk, is this true?” Allura asked, turning to look at him.

“Yeah it is. I must’ve forgotten to tell you. Sorry.” he replied.

Korvid sighed and shook her head. “It’s alright Hunk, it doesn’t matter anymore. Now, Allura, how do you feel about me helping you force Zarkon to retreat?”

“I think I like the sound of that. Let’s do it.”


	7. Day 7 - Magic/Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: I Came Back  
> Pairing(s): Kallura  
> Rating: Gen  
> A//N: Follow up to Day 5

Keith couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept nor did he care to remember. Whenever he slept his dreams tormented him with her. With Allura. In his dreams she was alive and happy. The war was over and they were living on Arus together. Not as friends, oh no, but as a couple. In those dreams he was happier than he had ever been in his life and he never wanted it to end, but they did end. He’d wake up and remember that she wasn’t there anymore. That they hadn’t even had a chance to start before she was taken.

So he had decided not to sleep anymore. That way his dreams couldn’t torment him with something he would never have.

Now that he didn’t sleep Keith found he had a lot more time to figure out what their moves against both Zarkon and Lotor should be. He was currently halfway through his planning and he was sure he would’ve completed it by now if everyone would stop interupting. Keith knew they were all worried about him and if he wasn’t so exhausted he would probably care.

Keith had been staring at the same bullet point for nearly two hours now. He was currently unable to think of what the next thing should be. _‘Maybe I need some sleep. Perhaps that will help, but if I sleep I’ll see her again. I can’t keep going through that.’_ Even with his attempts to stay awake, Keith couldn’t and eventually he fell asleep.

When Keith opened his eyes he was in his bed, back in his shack on Earth. As he looked around he noticed everything wasn’t as he had left it. Everything was different.

The sheets on the bed were more expensive looking and feeling, as were the curtains and rug? Keith frowned. He didn’t remember borrowing that.There was also a vase of desert flowers on the window sill that he didn’t remember picking. Confused, Keith made his way to the living area.

The first difference that he noticed was that his rickety old sofa had been replaced by a newer and fancier one and there were a lot of kids toys on the floor. Wait, kids toys? What on Earth were these toys doing in his shack when he didn’t have any. Before he could question it any further Keith heard noises coming from outside. The noises he heard was the distinct sound of kids laughing and the sound of someone familiar laughing.

As he listened to the laughing it didn’t take him long to figure out who it belonged to. It was Allura. Excited, he made his way towards the front door. As he opened it he went to call out to her.

That was when he woke up to find Allura sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Allura?”

“You’re finally awake!” she said as she turned to face him.

Keith shook his head. “No, you can’t really be here. You’re, you’re dead. I must be dreaming again.”

Allura frowned. “I’m not dead, Keith, and you’re not dreaming. I’m really here.”

“But that’s impossible! You died in my arms.”

“While, yes, that is true Coran and Pidge managed to bring me back.”

“How? Wait, you know what? It doesn’t matter how I’m just glad you’re here.” Keith said before he moved next to her so he could kiss her. “Please don’t do that to me ever again alright?”

“You got it.”


End file.
